Thinking About You
by RAGE-Chick
Summary: Yuna and Rikku are regular teens. Wakka and Tidus are both perverts. What will happen when one of the guys gets into one of the girls pants? Rated R for later chapters(yes, there might be lemon in it, I don't know for sure)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to squaresoft  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The brunette yawned as she woke up. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. Opening the door to her room, she went into the kitchen and pored herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Hey Yuna." A blonde Al Bhed said as she walked out of her room. Yuna turned around and saw her cousin with bed hair, and her pajamas still on. She was holding a little stuffed teddy bear as she walked to the television and turned it on to watch I-Spy.  
  
"Hey Rikku. Did you sleep well last night?" Yuna asked Rikku. The brunette finished her glass of juice and put it in the sink.  
  
"Yep. I now have a headache." She rubbed her head. Yuna laughed at her cousin. Then the door opened to a blonde man and a red head.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking? Of course boys are stupid enough to trespass." Yuna said to boys who stumbled in.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE me!" The blonde told Yuna.  
  
"Wakka, don't you and Tidus have your own apartment?" Rikku asked from behind the couch.  
  
"Yes, but, it is more fun to walk in on you gals ya?" Wakka told them. Tidus sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
  
"Besides, we were wondering what you girls were doing last night. Have a little fun?" The blonde man asked Yuna directly.  
  
"We were sleeping you pervert. But in my sleep, I was pretending that you two were dead." Yuna said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her roommate.  
  
"You want to hear my dream?" Tidus turned around in his chair. Yuna turned around from her seat and looked at the man that was talking to her.  
  
"No, not really." Yuna told him.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. You and me were hot in the bed having the time of our life, and you were moaning like crazy."  
  
"You wish!" Yuna told him. The two men got up and were about to leave.  
  
"Don't be saying when it happens." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thankies for the reviews! I love you guys! Sorry it's been a while I updated. I've been doing school stuff, and it's sorta hard to keep up with my schedule.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yuna and Rikku sat on the couch watching a show that as playing on the television. There was a knock on the door, so Rikku got up and opened it. Tidus and Wakka came running inside with two tapes in their hands. Yuna got up and put her hands in her jean pockets.  
  
"We brought some movies to watch! You gals can pick which one you want to watch first!" Tidus exclaimed. Yuna looked at the movies and her eyes widened.  
  
"Porgy's and." The brunette looked at the movie that was in Tidus's left hand. "The Sperminator?!?"  
  
"Hell yeah! These are the best porn movies ever, ya!" Wakka told them.  
  
"Porn movies?!? Don't you get enough of that in the bed?!" The Al Bhed said to them. Tidus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, we're perverted, but we're not THAT perverted." Tidus explained. Yuna brought a hand to her fore head.  
  
"Rikku and I are 0% perverted, okay? We do not want to watch porn movies. We can just play something like truth or dare." Yuna told them. Wakka and Tidus looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Fine." The boys surrendered. Rikku went over next to the window.  
  
"Guys, over here!" She said. They went over there and sat in a circle.  
  
"Let me explain the rules." Yuna said. "There is truth, dare, repeat, and electric chair. Repeat is when you repeat what they tell you to say, and electric chair is you have to dare, whatever it is." Rikku looked at the circle.  
  
"I'll go first!" Rikku said as she raised her hand. "Yuna, truth, dare, repeat, or electric chair?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Okay, I dare you to French kiss Tidus!" Rikku laughed, and so did Wakka. Yuna's face turned as red as a rose. The brunette sighed and leaned over to Tidus and French kissed him. Rikku regained her composer.  
  
"Wakka, truth, dare, repeat, or electric chair?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Fine! I dare you to take off Tidus's sock and smell it!" Yuna told him. Rikku was laughing so hard because Tidus was wearing the same socks from three days ago. Wakka took one of the blonde's socks off and smelled it. Wakka shook his head because of the smell.  
  
"Well, since you did hat to me Yuna, truth, dare, repeat, or electric chair?"  
  
"Electric Chair." She told him. A grin grew on Wakka's face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Yuna's eyes widened as she saw Wakka's face. She just remembered that the "electric chair" meant that you'd have to do what they told you to do, even if it was walking down the street naked; or worse.  
  
"I meant truth!!! Not electric chair!!" Yuna told him. Wakka chuckled.  
  
"Your stuck now, ya? No turning back now!" He told her.  
  
"Alright then, what's the dare?" Yuna hastily said.  
  
"I dare you to have sex with Tidus!" He said. Yuna's face turned beat red, and Rikku was rolling on the floor laughing. Tidus even started to laugh a bit. Wakka stood up and looked at his watch. "For five minutes!" He told her. Yuna huffed a bit when she turned around and looked at Tidus.  
  
"Yuna, you're not actually going to have sex with him? Don't tell me you are." Rikku asked her. Yuna looked at Rikku.  
  
"I have to. I did say electric chair, anyway." The brunette explained. She went into her bedroom and looked at Tidus. "Are you coming, or not boy?"  
  
"I'm coming." Tidus had a weird expression on his face. He didn't expect Yuna to react like this. The blonde man went into the bedroom and Yuna shut the door. Tidus sat on the bed. Yuna turned around.  
  
"We're not going to do it, okay?" The brunette told Tidus. Tidus scowled a little.  
  
"But you chose electric chair."  
  
"It's not like they're monitoring us, alright."  
  
***  
  
Wakka listened to what they were talking about very closely. Rikku was standing next to the red head patiently with her hands in her jean pockets.  
  
"Yuna's not doing the dare?" Rikku asked. Wakka shook his head a no as he pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it over to the blonde Al Bhed. "Thank you!" Rikku took the money out of his hand and stuffed it in her bra.  
  
"Eh, you cheated." Wakka told her as he crossed his arms. Rikku grinned.  
  
"Nope." She looked at the face that Wakka had on. She raised her eyebrows and plopped her self onto the couch. "You didn't actually think that Yuna was going to have sex with Tidus."  
  
"She picked the ELECTRIC CHAIR!!" Wakka boomed.  
  
"You're so stupid! What kind of girl would sleep with Tidus?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many girls that have slept with Tidus, ya?"  
  
"How many girls has he slept with then, smarty pants?" Rikku eagerly asked. She always wondered that question since two years ago, or you can just say the day they first met. Wakka grinned.  
  
"He has slept with fifteen girls." Rikku's eyes widened. She had expected more than that.  
  
"Only that much?!"  
  
"What did you expect, fifty-two?"  
  
"No!!" Rikku lied to Wakka. He had it right on the spot. The man looked at his watch.  
  
"It's been past ten minutes already!! What are those people doing?!" Wakka told her. He looked at the door. "I'm going in!!" He pushed the door with his body. He banged again and the door fell down and they saw Tidus and Yuna making out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~  
  
~ "AHHH!! Oh my god, Yuna, what the crap are you doing?!?!" Rikku yelped. Wakka's eyes were wide as the shoopuff driver's. Yuna's face was beet red with embarrassment and it would glow in the dark if the lights were off. Tidus was still as a petrified rock until he picked up the condom that fell out of his pocket. Rikku put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"A condom!! What were you going to do, you rapist!?!?" She yelled. Tidus stood up and backed away from Rikku. Even Wakka started to back up.  
  
"One, this isn't a condom. It's a condom wrapper. Second, I'm not a rapist. I would never do that, because if I did, fewer girls would like me." Tidus explained. Rikku rolled her eyes. Yuna turned around.  
  
"A condom wrapper?" The brunette questioned.  
  
"Oh, Wakka was getting lucky with some hot chick. Anyway, I had a condom in my pocket and Wakka needed one so I gave mine to him, and I kept the wrapper in my pocket because there was no trash can at the time."  
  
"How are we supposed to believe you?" Rikku asked. Yuna stood up.  
  
"Oh come on Rikku! Let's go do something else instead of fighting against Tidus and his condom wrapper!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Why don't we just get some drinks, have some fun, and" Wakka was saying, but before he could finish, Yuna interrupted him.  
  
"And have sex?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You know, Wakka, I'd love to but the problem is that we have our first day of college tomorrow."  
  
"Oh shit! I forget about that!" Wakka stomped his foot.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. All that guys think about is sex before they have their first day of college, and then the next day, they wake up and find out they missed the most important thing of that day." Rikku said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go and get some shut eye, while you gals do what you want to do." Tidus said. Wakka turned to him.  
  
"I'm going to head off too, ya? See you tomorrow girls."  
  
***  
  
Yuna put on a white shirt and gray shorts on. She got under the covers of her bed and tried to sleep. She heard something bang on the window. Yuna rubbed her eyes and looked outside and saw Tidus. Yuna opened the glass door in her room. Tidus walked inside.  
  
"Tidus?!? What are you doing here?!" Yuna whispered.  
  
"I need somewhere to stay for the night." Tidus told her. "You know Wakka and I shared an apartment, right? Well, our apartment was burned down.  
  
"Oh my god, Tidus! Where's Wakka?"  
  
"He's over at his girlfriend's house right now. I just thought that I could stay here tonight because what happened to us earlier today." Tidus explained.  
  
"Sure, you can stay here tonight." Yuna told him.  
  
"Thanks. I owe you big time." Tidus thanked her. He looked around the room. "So where do I sleep?"  
  
"You can sleep on the futon over there." Yuna pointed to the couch by the door. Tidus walked over to it and folded it out. He took off his boots and jacket. Tidus got on the futon and laid down on it. Yuna got back onto her bed and stared at the outside. It was starting to rain heavily. Thunder beamed out of the sky and Yuna jumped up. She looked over to Tidus who wasn't where he was before. She felt weight on her shoulder and looked over to see Tidus.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I can't sleep with that out there." Tidus told her. Yuna cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Do you think that maybe, the kiss we had was more than just a dare?"  
  
"Why else would I be here?" Tidus told her and he turned his face a little and gently kissed her lips. Yuna returned the kiss and put her left hand on his cheek and slowly put it around his neck.  
  
"Do you want to do this?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded as she took off her shirt exposing her healthy breasts. Tidus looked at her and took is own shirt off. They began to kiss as Tidus moved down to her right breast and licked it and started to suck. Yuna let out a moan and he moved to her left breast and did the same, and Yuna let out another moan. He moved down to her shorts and took them off, showing him a white and lacy piece of underwear. He went ahead and took off his own shorts, leaving them both only in underwear.  
  
"It will hurt a bit." Tidus said to her.  
  
"It will be worth the pain." She said to him. He took off the underwear she had on and looked at her naked figure. Yuna closed her eyes as she spread her legs apart. Tidus licked the outside of her sex and Yuna moaned. He then licked the inside of her and Yuna moaned again. Tidus took off his boxers, exposing his manhood to her. He positioned himself and entered her. Yuna moaned and he thrust again. She let out a loader moan than the one before. He entered one last time before he laid down on the right side of her body. Yuna wrapped her arms around his waist and Tidus put an arm on her bare shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" Tidus asked. Yuna looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Never been better."  
  
"Me too." Tidus agreed.  
  
"The bad thing is that Rikku always barges into my room in the morning."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Don't worry, I locked the door." And with that they slept in each other's arms. 


End file.
